comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man/Ghost Rider: Web of Demons Chapter 5
As the demons charged we ran to meet them Ghost Rider: I'll take care of the lapdogs, think you can handle Olivier? Spider-Man: You kidding? I wipe my nose with guys like him. I launched myself toward Olivier but I was intercepted by the demons surrounding him. Spider-Man: Now now, I'm kinda in a hurry, so if you guys would stand aside, I need to talk to your boss. Demons: (snarls) Spider-Man: I'll take that as a yes? The demons charged, but I raced to meet them. Using my body as a cannonball, I knocked 5 of them back. But of course, more appeared and began to swarm me. My body was a blur; I sent punches and kicks in all directions. But I knew i couldn't relent event slightly, if I did, I was demon dinner. I managed to spare a glance at Johnny. He had eradicated about a dozen demons and seemed to be doing fine. At that moment, a demon wrapped around me. I used my strength, and managed to rip him off me. I then kicked a demon in front of me to give myself some room. I then continued my assault. I saw where Olivier was, and started working my way over to his location. I then shot a web and sent myself flying towards him. But I underestimated his strength and speed. He grabbed my leg and slammed me against the pavement. Olivier: Did you really think that would stop me? Spider-Man: (Grunts) Maybe that thought did pass through my mind. That doesn't mean you have to gloat about it. I waited for him to attack but he simply just stood there. Spider-Man: What, too scared? Don't worry, I don't bite. Olivier: Fool! Time is my weapon, and I intend to use it! He was right, he had all night. Me....not so much. I'd have to make the first move. Spider-Man: What, unsure of yourself? If you're as strong as you say, wouldn't it be easier to just kill me instead of playing the waiting game? Olivier: Ha! Your time will come, Bug! Spider-Man: (sigh) Arachnid. I charged at him, gaining momentum, and sent a stream of punches. He dodged all of them. My spider-sense warned me of a punch, so I quickly moved, just barely dodging his strike. Man, this guy was fast! I leapt back but he lunged after me. I rolled and delivered a nice combination of attacks. One actually managed to hit him. But if felt like I was hitting concrete. He stumbled back. Olivier: (rubs chin) Insect, I will make you pay for that! Spider-Man: Listen, dude, it's ARACHNID! A-R-A-C-H-N-I-D! Say it with me now! I know it's hard for you to get it, doggy, but together we can accomplish so much. Olivier: Aaaarrrr!!!! He charged me, but I leapt in the air and webbed him up. He snapped them almost instantly. I then webbed him in the face. And while he was disoriented, I sent a strong kick to his stomach. I followed up with a punch, but he wasn't as disoriented as I thought, and decked me right in the face. Olivier: How dare you touch me again! Spider-Man: Jeez, Mary Jane on her period doesn't whine as much as you. He rushed me and we went at it. I narrowly dodged as much as I could but he was too fast. He was hammering me, I couldn't take much more. I frantically sent a punch to his face then followed with an upper-cut. They both landed but he was still asking for more. But this managed to stop him for the split second I needed, and I sent a marathon of punches to his face. I then sent one good punch into his stomach. Spider-Man: OK, time's up! I upper-cutted him, then sent myself like a rocket into his chest, knocking him to the ground. I then quickly covered him in webbing. He attempted to rise, but at that moment, Johnny strode over. Spider-Man: I guess you lose, I suggest you get in a VERY deep hole, cause the big guy, well, he might be upset. Fear dawned on his face Olivier: Fool, I will make you both pay! Ghost Rider: Sorry, Olly, but you'll always lose. Spidey, do the honors! I then took a chunk of side-walk and thrust at him and he disappeared in a flurry of flames. The crater slowly closed. Ghost Rider: OK let's go Spider-Man: (pant) Can't we take a break? Ghost Rider: I'll give you 1 minute, then I'm leaving. When my minute was up we got back on the trail. Olivier may have been beat, but the doomsday was still on. TO BE CONTINUE D Category:Mr. Xemnas creator Category:Created by Demon3mpirecity Category:Earth-245678902136